


Defender of Sunnydale

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was target.</p></blockquote>





	Defender of Sunnydale

"That thing gives me the heebie jeebies. At least sanitize it for my protection."

"Xander, we talked about this. We don't have a choice. Everyone, including you, agreed."

He knew Willow was right. With Buffy gone (he couldn't bring himself to use any other word), it was up to them to make sure the world didn't fall prey to the evil beasties of the world. The easiest way was getting Ro-Buffy up and running.

Willow hummed tunelessly, her eyes bright with excitement as she made another adjustment.

He just wished Willow was more upset instead of happily re-enacting "Weird Science".

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was target.


End file.
